


Candy

by LemonHeart



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonHeart/pseuds/LemonHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the happenings in Episode 13, Alec and Clary find themselves in an odd -yet super sweet- situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

“Do you want some?”

Clary startled out of her thoughts and looked up. Alec was standing in front of her, his soft, dark brown eyes searching her green ones. Clary saw in surprise him holding out a flat of red vines, her absolute favorite candy.

“Um…” She trailed off not knowing what to say. She thought for a moment that this must be a trick, Alec was never welcoming towards her especially when she was not with Jace. But she quickly thought that maybe since Jace’s leave with Valentine, Alec may have become more excepting of her presence.  
“No tricks,” Alec said sliding beside her on the small couch.

Clary resided in the Institute’s office, she had been waiting -impatiently that is- for Robert and Maryse. Apparently since she was a star witness to the crazy Valentine showdown, she -along with Izzy, Alec, and Magnus- had to be portaled to Alicante for questioning under The Mortal Sword. The meeting was supposed to be a one on two discussion on portal safety and Alicante Laws. The regular Shadowhunter, “the law is hard, but it is the law” agenda.

“What are you doing here? And where are your parents? I have been waiting for them since two.” Clary said, a peak of impatience rising in her tone. Alec smirked and rose an eyebrow. His charm though usually lacking, was a refreshing sight for Clary.

“Caught up in Glass City. Clave business.” He said, as he pulled out a long red piece of candy. Clary watched, fascinated as he nibbled slowly at the sweet. “I was sent here to tell you.”

He caught her watching then bowed his head back to the candy package as if shy. “Want one?” He asked again, this time pulling out a piece for her.

Clary took the vine and quickly started chomping at the candy, taking her frustrations and anxiety out on the sweet.

Alec gave her a weird look then finished off his candy.

“Where did you get these?” Clary asked as she swallowed the last of hers.

Alec produced two more pieces. Handed one to Clary then started again on another.

“I found Isabelle’s stash. She keeps it weirdly hidden from the rest of her stuff.” He said, and Clary noticed a sudden change in Alec’s face. His cheeks now held a light blush and his eyes appeared wider, more dark than before.

Along with Alec’s slight changes, Clary noticed a uncomfortable feeling edging its way into her stomach. It was a well known feeling, that she usually got when she kissed a certain blonde haired, blue and brown eyed boy.

“Um….” Clary said again. “What exactly… are those?” She asked, noting a slight drawl as she spoke. She felt more alert then ever, but a bad -no good, really good- feeling was bubbling its way up.

“Shit.” Alec swore. Clary noticed with a jolt that Alec was curling in on himself, his intent clearly to hide something.

“Alec…” Clary trailed off her stomach now hurting with a need to touch someone. She reached over slowly and pushed him up, away from his bent position.

“I think -don’t get mad,” he said, his hands clearly covering his crotch. “I think that this candy may…. possibly be…”

Although a small bit of Clary cared to learn why she was feeling this, and why a presumably gay guy was sporting a boner with her right beside him, she simply cared more about his cupped hands.

“Fair Folk candy.” Alec finally said, his eyes closed tightly in embarrassment. “I should have known. I’m so fucking stupid!”

Clary could tell he was holding back. Holding back hard, from touching her the way she wished to be touched. His hands looked strained over his crotch.

“Don’t worry about it.” Clary said quietly, as she rose to her knees and looked down at Alec’s pained face. In a swift movement, Clary moved one of her legs to his other side and straddled him. Her long orange curls brushed his shoulders as she looked down into his wide open eyes. “You can pay me back for your stupidity.” She said in a soft innocent voice.

All the world seemed to slip away as Clary dipped her head down. The wrongness of the situation was fading, as the ever present need for satisfaction took a hold of her.

Alec met her halfway, his lips crashing into hers, a moan slipping from his mouth. He tasted like the liquorish and earl grey tea.

“Fuck.” Clary sighed in resignation as Alec took to kissing her fast and sensual. The scruff from his face brushed her in a way that sent goosebumps up and down her arms and legs.

Moans cascaded out of her mouth, prompting an upward thrust of need from Alec. His very apparent hard-on pressed onto her covered warmth.

With a steady rhythm his upward jerk hit Clary in the perfect way that sent her into a frenzy of movement. She slid her hands down, fast to the bottom of his shirt. With a hurried movement, she pulled his shirt off, revealing his tight, and lean abs.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Alec said, in between another hot, and powerful kiss. Clary nodded in agreement but continued to strip Alec of his clothes. She broke away a second to unbutton and remove the dark jeans that Alec wore.

“I mean your gay, right? You should be revolted by this.” Clary said as she clamored back onto his now less clothed lap. Their grinding continued as Clary started frantically unbuttoning her shirt.

“By the Angel.” Alec hissed as he took in Clary’s now creamy bare chest. Without a second thought Alec started kissing her breasts, as Clary now rolled back and forth over his erection.

“I need you in me now.” Clary said, her voice an octave lower then usual. Alec slid his hands over to his briefs and pulled them down revealing his hard length. Clary moaned and put her hand under her skirt. She pulled aside her panties and positioned herself over his cock. With a little smirk she slowly sunk onto his length.

“Fuuuuck,” Alec moaned, his head slamming the back of the sofa.

Clary sighed in pleasure, and slowly began sliding up and down, over his cock.

“Look at me.” She ordered and Alec obeyed his lust filled eyes meeting hers. She moved faster, sturdier, as she raked her long nails over his chest. Moans cascaded from his lips filling the room with sounds of their activity.

Clary clamped a hand tightly over his mouth, surprising Alec.

“Don’t want anyone hearing us, do we?” Clary asked innocently. Alec shook his head and sank deeper into the sofa as she slammed down on his cock harder and harder.

Clary slowly removed her hand from his mouth, then attacked his lips with hers. While they kissed, a fight for dominance, Alec’s large hands snaked over to her ass. He grasped her tightly, steadying her fast movements.

“Who is in charge here?” Clary snapped and pulled his hands away. She held his hands in hers and pulled him arms up over his head as she fucked him.

“Fuck, Clary please fuck me harder!” Alec hissed his whines becoming more frequent and loud.

“What did I say, Alec.” Clary asked calmly. “You have to be quiet or someone will hear us. Do you want Magnus to hear us and walk in on this?” She asked harshly, her movement becoming jerky as her orgasm began to build.

Alec just moaned again, his muscles tensing, Clary guessed he was close as well.

Clary sped her movements, her eyes rolling up as she hit the right spot again, and again.

“I’m going to cum.” Alec whined, his body tightening at Clary’s every move.

“Okay,” Clary said through her clenched teeth, she was so close. “Cum for me, Alec.”

“Fuck, Clary!” Alec shouted, and jerked up into her as he rode out his orgasm. Clary smiled as her muscles clenched then released, giving her the exact feeling she had been hungry for.

Alec slumped heavily underneath her, his after orgasm haze sending his face into a spiral of relaxed happiness.

Clary slumped onto his chest, she could hear the fast beat of his heart. She wished for a moment that she could stay there forever.

Then realization began to build.

Alec pushed her away, harshly. Clary staggered back her mind swirling still in a haze.

“What did we just do.” Alec said, his voice horrified.

The haze that held Clary fell instantly. Crashing realization and horror pushed harshly to the forethought of her brain.

“Ohhhhhh shit!” Clary exclaimed taking in the scene. Though she remembered every second of what happened, she couldn’t understand what had possessed her to do it. She sat hurriedly, onto the coffee table across from the couch. She was frozen looking at the aftermath of their mistake.

Alec, undressed, had his hand covering the very part that was just inside her. His clothes strewn about the room. Hers as well.

“We- we weren’t in control of our bodies- this meant nothing,” Alec said urgently, as he rushed to get his clothes back on. Clary still didn’t move. She didn’t try to hide her breasts. She supposed if Alec was out of the Fey candy spell as she was, then he wouldn’t be distracted by her bare chest anyway.

“What are we going to do?” She asked in bewilderment.

Alec, now dressed sat back down and ruffled his hair in frustration.

“We could… figure out a way to go back in time?” He asked hopefully.

Clary sighed and covered her face with her hands.

“Sounds complicated,” she admitted. “Maybe we can… go to Magnus and have him take those memories?”

At the mention of Magnus, Alec straightened and looked at her in horror.

“No fucking way!” He shouted, his voice pained and angry.

“Then… we don’t say anything I guess.” Clary confirmed. She grabbed her shirt and put it back on. Alec was gazing at her in distrust.

“You won’t tell Jace? Not even Simon?” Alec asked mortified the conversation was even happening.

“Not even Simon.” She confirmed.

They both sat a minute in an awkward silence, the sound a clock ticking the only telling sign that time hadn’t froze.

“Well…” Alec said breaking the silence.

“Yeah you should- I should go…” Clary said quietly.

They avoided eye contact as they rose at the same time from their spots.

“So…” Clary began. Alec ignored her and brushed past her to the exit.

He paused at the door a second his head bowed, trained at the floor.

“I think I won’t be eating anymore of Izzy’s candy.” He said, with a tint of crazed humor.

Clary held back a nervous laugh and stayed silent.

Alec sighed in exasperation, then left the room.

It was only when the door slammed shut that Clary allowed a single giggle to pass her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> To the haters, before you comment -don't waste your life.


End file.
